


"PERDÍ LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE..... MÍO" [Moriarty/Sherlock]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha John Watson, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexualAqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & James Moriarty
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 10





	"PERDÍ LO QUE UNA VEZ FUE..... MÍO" [Moriarty/Sherlock]

Sherlock: Después de la boda de John, me dedique a tomarme unos días libres. 

Ahora me encuentro en París, hermoso París, tan tranquilo, me asegure de tomarme tiempo los supresores así podría estar tranquilo y disfrutar mis vacaciones. 

Estaba pasando por un callejón, cuando mmm.- sentí un pinchazo en mi pierna un dardo, alcance a ver a un hombre que se acercaba a mi para después volverse todo negro. 

  
Moriarty: Mi mano derecha un beta es el que hace los "trabajos sucios" le encargue traer un Omega "El Detective Consultor Sherlock Holmes" nadie habría imaginado que sería un Omega, es listo con la dieta de Marihuana y hojas de coca logró disfrazar por un tiempo su olor, pero a dejado de drogarse y ahora toma supresores, lo he vigilado por mucho tiempo h e esperado pacientemente que este solo, creo que quiere cambiar su mal hábito de drogarse, pero esa será su condena. 

Observó a Sherlock en mi habitación, mas especifico en mi cama. 

Luego de ordenar que lo desintoxiquen y quiten el supresor de su sistema, así lo tendré para mi justo como lo quiero, va a ser divertido verlo luchar en su celo por resistirse a mi. 

Quien diría que el asesino más grande del mundo esté interesado en el detective Sherlock Holmes. 

Tras esa barba falsa y esos harapos que usa como ropa se esconde un precioso Omega listo para la cópula. 

Luego de horas ya la habitación huele a Omega en celo, aunque él no despierta porque le pusieron un fuerte sedante, según observe su calendario Lunar esta mas fertil qufértila. 

"Sherlock se que amas a John que a pesar que ya se caso con ese Omega, tu lo sigues esperando pero eres mío yo te reclamo de ahora y para siempre." 

Sherlock: Apenas abro los ojos, el calor sube en mis mejillas y recorre mi cuerpo, pero que me pasa s tome el supresor. 

-Bienvenido pequeño Omega- una voz me alarmó, me erizo la piel, gire y allí con un cigarro en la mano, frente a mi sentado en una silla se encuentra el asesino que e buscado por cielo y tierra "Moriarty". 

-Qué quieres de mi- le pregunté asustado por mi sopor en el celo. 

-Tu que crees- me responde con una risa burlesca. 

  
Esto no me da buena espina, ah siento mi zona baja está húmeda, ah me quema la piel y me pica allí abajo, mi calor subió al sentirlo cerca, su olor me enloquece y mis piernas no aguantaron y caí al suelo, no se en que momento me agarro con sus fuertes brazos, pero estoy en la cama embriagado con su fuerte aroma y gimiendo porque me toque. Quien diría que el gran Sherlock Holmes estaría en esta situación. 

Narración

Moriarty manoseaba a Sherlock mientras éste luchaba con su parte Omega por no ser dominado, porque sabía que si dejaba salir a su Omega, no tendría control y se dejaría dominar por el Alfa. 

Moriarty se divertía de lo lindo viendo a "Su Omega" luchar contra su propio instinto, sabía que si seguía manoseándolo Holmes ya no se controlaría. 

Sherlock en su acto por alejarlo intentó empujarlo con sus frágiles manos poniéndolas en su pecho empujándolo o intentándolo al menos, no supo en qué momento fue que paso pero estaba desnudo y Moriarty entre sus piernas, lo tenía inmovilizado. 

No tenía ni idea de cómo sus manos estaban atadas a un costado de la cama mientras Moriarty se divertía estimulando sus pezones, chupándolos, mordisqueándolos. -De aquí se amamantaran nuestros hijos- le sonrió ladinamente al ver la cara de horror del Omega. 

  
-No, no, no, por favor- decía entre gemidos de protesta. 

Moriarty tanteo su entrada embarrando sus dedos del líquido viscoso que salió del orificio del Omega, lamió los dedos mmm. Con una mirada llena de lujuria le dijo -me necesitas- 

  
-No, no- gimió y grito del horror al ver al Alfa posicionarse para penetrarlo rodando su erecto pene en la rosada entrada que lo estaba lista para recibirlo, en un acto desesperado del omega por evitar lo inevitable, temblando por el deseo y el miedo puso sus manos en los hombros y suplico.

-Por favor por favor no lo hagas, te daré lo que quieras pero déjame ir, déjame ir-

  
-Si me darás todo- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona el Alfa, dijo para penetrarlo de una sola estocada que causó un grito de dolor que se escuchó por toda la habitación. 

-Para, ah ah, me duele- lloraba y suplicaba mientras Moriarty se adentraba en su ser una y otra vez, temblando el Omega se atrevió a abofetear a su Alfa que lo encendió de furia. 

  
-Veo que no estás quieto- dijo el Alfa furioso. -Tengo que marcarte acaso eh Omega quisquilloso-

-No, No, lloraba- te daré lo que pidas pero suéltame. -Mm, si me darás todo de ti- dijo para sujetarlo fuertemente de la nuca jalando sus rizos hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello. 

-No- lloro y grito al ser marcado por su Alfa. 

  
(...) 

  
Minutos después se oían sus gemidos del Omega complaciendo a su Alfa que gozaba haciéndolo suyo en todo los sentidos una y otra vez. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
Había sido una minuciosa búsqueda desde que el Detective Consultor había desaparecido. 

Jhon Mycroft el hermano mayor de Sherlock entro un diadía su hotel donde estaba con su esposa de Luna de Miel, su rostro de preocupación le bastó para saber que algo malo le había pasado a Sherlock, además de ir agitado por su embarazo (Mycroft era un Omega), no dudo ni un segundo en cancelar la Luna de Miel, que su Omega comprensiva acepto, todo era por "Su Amigo" se repetía. 

  
Un beta entró a su despacho dándole un sobre, cuando lo abrió se asombro, se veía a un Sherlock realmente precioso, todo un Omega, con un precioso kimono celeste con bordados en flor blancas. 

  
La otra foto lo dejo atónito y le invadió una ira, en aquella foto se apreciaba a sherlock y Moriarty que lo sostenía de la cintura. 

La última foto la rompió en mil pedazos, allí se apreciaba a Moriarty besando a Sherlock. 

-Maldito, Maldito- gritó asustando al pobre beta que allí con él estaba. 

-Donde fueron tomadas estas fotografías-

-En J.. Japón s.. señor- respondió el pobre beta asustado

-Bien- dijo botándolas a la basura. 

-Qué haces allí parado, tenemos trabajo que hacer- dijo cerrando de un portazo la puerta seguido del pobre beta. 

(....) 

MESES DESPUÉS 

  
Después de buscarlo en Japón por cielo y tierra hasta el último rincón al fin dieron con Sherlock que vivía en una mansión después de intentos tras intentos de entrar a aquella mansión se le dio el permiso de un Alfa extraño que lo invito, pero aun sin conocer el raro comportamiento del Alfa extraño decidió aceptar su invitación. 

  
Estaba allí en la puerta, indeciso de entrar o no a esa mansión, toco la puerta, un beta le abrió dándole paso y guiándolo al despacho del dueño de la casa. 

Entró al despacho, escuchó las puertas cerrarse más no le dio importancia, estaba más concentrado en observar al Alfa que estaba frente a él con una sonrisa de superioridad que le crispó los nervios. 

  
-Hola John que deseas de este hermoso país, según me entere estás buscando a alguien- le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad. -Porque están rodeando mi casa? Que deseas John?-

  
-Quiero ver a Sherlock- Para que si se puede saber 

  
-No es de tu incumbencia- bramó enfurecido. -Te recuerdo que soy el Alfa de Sherlock por lo tanto yo decido si dejaré que lo veas o no- se rió y lo mirriontensamente analizándolo. Jhon solo apretaba los puños de rabia y enojo, pero suspiro para contestarle. 

-Su hermano está muy preocupado por el-

-Ya veo, solo eso-dijo despreocupado 

-Si solo eso-Jhon apreto los puños

-Y tu esposa que tal- eso no te interesa. -respondió con enojo- 

-No me digas que dejaste a tu amada abandonada en su luna de miel que patético, ahora me dirás que quieres a mi Omega-.

-Tu eres un maldito- respondió con ira en su voz. 

Toc toc, sonó la puerta un beta abrió la puerta dejando pasar al hermoso Omega, con su redondito vientre de cuatro meses, realmente adorable. 

  
Su Alfa lo acunó entre sus brazos y él se sujetó de el sumisamente aspirando el embriagante olor de su Alfa. El Omega abochornado escondió su rostro en el pecho de Moriarty. 

Tu hermano quiere verte está preocupado por tí, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrinito.

-Mycroft?- si cariño, envió a alguien a quien conoces para darte la buena nueva, solo ahí se dio cuenta el Omega de la presencia del otro Alfa en la habitación. 

Su corazón se llenó de alegría -Jhon- medio gritó de la emoción, echó una mirada y este simplemente le sonrió en respuesta afirmativa. 

Jhon solo pudo abrazar a Sherlock fuertemente claro sin lastimarlo -Estas muy precioso- le dijo y consiguió una sonrisa del Omega. 

-Como esta tu esposa Jhon- muy bien Sherlock y tu como te sientes.

-Yo- dijo riendo un poco, me encuentro de maravilla. -Tu hermano te extraña y esta preocupado, quiere que conozcas a tu sobrinito- 

-Jajajajaja- dile esto por mi. -Dile que sea feliz, que me encuentro bien, pronto lo visitaremos. Que no se preocupe por mi. Que voy a formar una familia, que lo quiero mucho, que no se preocupe mas por mi- con una sonrisa dulce regresó a los brazos de su Alfa que le pidió que se despidiera y fuera a tomar una siesta a lo que obedeció sin reclamos ni nada. 

Iba saliendo y se volteó antes de serrar la puerta -Se feliz tu también amigo mío- fue lo último que dijo el Omega antes de abandonar el despacho. Se miraron los Alfas intensamente uno con burla y el otro con odio. -Ya vez, el es feliz-

-Lo has convertido en tu muñequito al que puedes controlar a tu antojo- dijo con rabia. 

-Ja ja *se carcajeo* solo es lo que yo quería cuando lo marque "Completamente Sumiso"-

-Ese no es el Sherlock que yo conozco-

-Ni volverá a serlo mas, puedes darle el mensaje a Mycroft- dijo para voltearse y darle la espalda a Jhon en señal de que terminó la discusión. 

Jhon no pudo mas que largarse de la mansión con una rabia y un dolor tan profundo que nunca se lo podría quitar todo por ser un idiota y no aceptar los sentimientos que Sherlock le profesaba en aquel momento y se caso con la Omega dejando solo y sin consuelo que disfrazaba con una arrogante sonrisa su dolor. 

  
Idiota, estúpido, imbécil es lo que era. 

**"PERDÍ MI OPORTUNIDAD NO LA SUPE APROVECHAR AHORA HAY ALGUIEN QUE OCUPA MI LUGAR"**


End file.
